kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Ladybug
For the series' main character, Ladybug, see Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Kamen Rider Ladybug (仮面ライダーレディバグ ''Kamen Raidā Ladybug) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama/anime in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the second series to debut during the Reiwa period and the thirty-first series overall. The series premiered on September 13, 2020, joining ''Mashin Sentai Kirameiger ''in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of ''Kamen Rider Zero-One. '' This anime is a crossover between the Kamen Rider Series and the French animated series, ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, created by Jeremy Zag. Plot "Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others: the Earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the Ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power!" ~ Nooroo (Origins: Part 1) "In the daytime, I'm Marinette, just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret." ~ Opening Narration by Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Episode 3 Onwards) Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Allies * Wang Fu * Tikki * Plagg * Alya Césaire * Nino Lahiffe Kamen Riders Villains Others * Gabriel Agreste * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix Episodes Main article: Kamen Rider Ladybug Episodes # Origins: Part 1 ''(原点: パート 1 ''Gensen: Parto Ichi) # Origins: Part 2 ''(原点: パート 2 ''Gensen: Parto Ni) # A Storm is Coming.... ''(嵐が来ている... ''Arashi ga Kiteiru...) Movies # Reiwa Riders Collide: Ladybug VS Zero-One feat. Legend Riders ''(レイワライダーズ衝突: レディバグ VS ゼロワン 特集。伝説のライダー ''Reiwa Raidās Shoutotsu: Ladybug VS Zerowan tokushuu. Legendo Raidās) Specials # Kamen Rider Ladybug: Transformation Lessons ''(仮面ライダーレディバグ: 変身講座 ''Kamen Raidā Ladybug Henshin Kōza) Main Voice Cast * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Kamen Rider Ladybug: Kana Hanazawa * Adrien Agreste/Kamen Rider Cat Noir: Seiya Motoki * Gabriel Agreste and Kamen Rider Hawk Moth: Tatsuhito Okuda * Wang Fu: Susumu Korobe * Tikki: Kotono Mitsuhishi * Plagg: Naoki Kunishima * Alya Césaire: Kazusa Okuyama * Nino Lahiffe: Tatsuomi Hamada * Chloé Bourgeois: Ikue Ōtani * Sabrina Raincomprix: Haruka Kudo Notes * This is the first series in history where the Main Rider is a female. * This is the first series in history to be made in animation rather than live action. * This is the first series since Kamen Rider Hibiki, where the Riders don't need to use a belt to transform. * This is the first series since Kamen Rider Den-O, ''where the Main Riders finisher is not a Rider Kick or a variation of the move. * Whilst this series takes inspiration from ''Miraculous, there are also some references to ''Sailor Moon ''(I.E Marinette (Whilst she's Ladybug), likes Adrien but doesn't feel the same way to Cat Noir as neither Marinette or Adrien don't know each others identities)